Such a device and such a method are known from the prior art for the operation of a plurality of air cushions which can be inflated with air or compressed air in a motor vehicle seat. The term “operation” means in this context that the air quantities or air pressures in the air cushions are adjusted in a desired manner, respectively. This requires the possibility of inflating or deflating the air cushions as required or of maintaining the air pressure therein. The known device comprises:                a plurality of container valves (air cushion valves) for connecting one of the containers (air cushions), respectively, and        a filling channel arrangement (inflation channel arrangement) which is connected, on the one hand, to a media pressure source (air compressor) and is connected, on the other hand, to the container valves, respectively.        
The container valves of the known device are electrically controllable, pneumatic 3/3-way valves, that is to say, comprising three valve connections (container, filling channel arrangement, atmosphere) and having three switching positions in order to close (“maintain”) the corresponding container (air cushion) as required or to connect it (“fill”) to the filling channel arrangement or to connect it (“discharge”) to atmosphere.
In order to be able to adjust a desired media pressure (air pressure) in the container as precisely as possible in this instance, one pressure sensor per container is necessary in the known device, for example, directly at each container or at a connection line leading from the associated container valve to the container.
However, pressure sensors which are suitable for this purpose (with adequate measurement precision) are relatively expensive. Another disadvantage of the known device is that, in the event of constant media pressure at the outlet of the media pressure source (air compressor), only one filling speed is possible. That filling speed particularly depends on the compressor output pressure and the technical flow conditions or properties of the device components, such as lines (for example, hoses), valves, etcetera.